Detection of alcoholism among patients admitted to general hospitals continues to be suboptimal, and many patients complete full courses of hospitalization, usually for other illnesses, without detection of their alcohol abuse. Even for those patients recognized as alcoholic, there is often no referral or consultation for therapeutic intervention. Alcoholic patients should benefit from the technological and administrative advances which are being applied to the diagnosis and management of other diseases. In work currently underway, we have shown that simple diagnostic algorithms, utilizing widely available laboratory tests and clinical findings, can detect with excellent sensitivity a large fraction of hospitalized alcoholics. These algorithms have proved particularly effective for those hidden alcoholics not detected as such by their physicians. The proposed research will test the diagnostic algorithms in an operational setting, by synthesis of interdisciplinary clinical information and with interpretation based on our real data file. Physicians will receive this diagnostic evaluation in printed form while actively involved in care of their patients. To diminish current institutional and professional barriers to effective engagement of diagnosed alcoholics in therapy, this work will involve several unique hospital resources which jointly promise to enhance the referral process: expanded nursing assessment interviews, regular medical audit evaluation for alcoholism, and a more detailed printed medical record format. Both the computed diagnostic evaluation and the process to improve referral can be integrated within the context of work patterns familiar to physicians, thus facilitating their acceptance of the proposed modifications and their awareness of alcoholism.